Vampire Chat
by Karaoke-Kitten
Summary: Extream randomness and a little OOC never hurt anyone. So why not have a little MSN chat? Slight Christian/Adrian in later chapters
1. Marshmellows

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA**

**Rose- flowergirl**

**Dimitri- smexi-leather-duster**

**Christian- sexipyro**

**Lissa- dragonlady**

**Tasha- tasha_ozera**

**Adrian- drunkenspirit**

**Eddie-cuteteddy**

**Mia-superfreak**

Flowergirl has logged on

Smexi-leather-duster has logged on

Smexi-leather-duster: Hi Roza

Flowergirl: hi comrade. Nice name

Smexi-leather-duster: thank u I like urs 2.

Flowergirl: *Smiles*

Dragonlady has logged on

Dragonlady: hello peeps.

Flowergirl: peeps?

Dragonlady: yes

Smexi-leather-duster: like the marshmallows. That makes me hungry. I shall return!

Smexi-leather-duster has logged off

Drunken-spirit has logged on

Cuteteddy has logged on

Superfreak has logged on

Drunken-spirit: *reads text above* LOL! Cradle robber loves marshmallows more than rose! Ha!

Flowergirl: shut it

Drunken-spirit: make me.

Drunken-spirit: wait! Never mind.

Flowergirl: I thought so

Dragonlady: watz up wit ur name mia?

Superfreak: idk ed did it

Cuteteddy: its true

Smexi-leather-duster has logged on

Smexi-leather-duster: *reads above text*

Flowergirl: enjoy ur mallows

Smexi-leather-duster: yes I did

Flowergirl: save some 4 me! I'z is comin

Flowergirl has logged off

Smexi-leather-duster: ok

Smexi-leather-duster has logged off

Cuteteddy: im out!

Superfreak: me 2

Cuteteddy has logged off

Superfreak has logged off

Dragonlady: I gotta go to spirt practice

Dragonlady has logged off

Sexipyro: Notin to do… CANDY CANES!

Sexipyro has logged off

Drunken- spirit: Bwah ha ha.

Drunken-spirit has logged off

**Yes i know its random, but IDC! REVIEW! OR I WILL SIC THE SMEXI PENGUINS ON YOU!**


	2. No more sugar for Rose

**i still dont own anything**

Flowergirl has logged on

Smexi-leather-duster has logged on

Dragonlady has logged on

Drunken-spirit has logged on

Smexi-pyro has logged on

Super freak has logged on

Flowergirl: LISSA! DIMITRI! HI!

Drunken-spirit: I don't get a greeting like that?

Flowergirl: No

Smexi-leather-duster: No you don't, Ivashkov

Smexi-pyro: do I get a greeting like that?

Flowergirl: NO!

Smexi-pyro: I meant from Liss

Flowergirl: Monkeys! Chocolate! DIMITRI! !

Smexi-leather-duster: How much sugar did you eat?

Flowergirl: A LOT!

Smexi-pyro: I still didn't get my greeting.

Drunken-spirit: Or mine

Flowergirl: OK! CHRISTIAN! ADRIAN!

Smexi-leather-duster: Roza!

Smexi-pyro: Not from you! From Lissa

Drunken-spirit:

Drunken-spirit: I told u she loved me

Smexi-leather-duster: no she doesn't! do u Roza?

Fl0wergirl: no XP

Smexi-pyro: attic time!

Dragonlady: oh yeah!

Smexi-pyro has logged off

Dragonlady has logged off

Drunken-spirit: lolz I have cigarettes to smoke and vodka to drink so… bye.

Drunken-spirit has logged off

Flowergirl: time to enjoy Russian "practice"

Smexi-leather-duster has logged off

Flowergirl has logged off

Super freak: Did they forget I was here?

Super freak has logged off

**why is someone always forgotten? i will tell you if you REVIEW!**


	3. Goodbye Adrian

**Adrian: Do the disclaimer!**

**Me: *sigh* I do not own anything except the plot.**

**Adrian: better.**

**Rose: What plot?**

**Me: Go suck a toe Rose. (LOL i got that from my sister she always says that. LOVE YOU SIS!)**

Smexi-leather-duster has logged on

Smexi-leather-duster: All alone… cherry pie… candy corn… ROZA!

Drunken-spirit has logged on

Drunken-spirit: *reads above text* ROTFL!

Flowergirl has logged on

Flowergirl: *reads above text* LOL

Dragonlady has logged on

Dragonlady: *reads above text* Um… Guardian Belikov? What are you on?

Smexi-leather-duster: Lots of things…

Drunken-spirit: and flowergirls…

Flowergirl: RUN.

Drunken-spirit: Why would I need to ,k.,mn,.,m4ny5uhgeyjmn

Drunken-spirit has been disconnected

Flowergirl: I'm back.

Dragonlady: Where is Adrian!

Flowergirl: A better place.

Smexi-leather-duster: ROSE!

Dragonlady: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?

Flowergirl: lol I just put him in the church attic guys

Dragonlady: YOU PUT HIM WHERE!

Flowergirl: Yeah you and Chris left your candles…. and blankets… with your names on them…

Dragonlady: Crap.

Dragonlady has logged out

Flowergirl: Ready to get your butt kicked in training?

Smexi-leather-duster: You bet.

Flowergirl has logged out

Smexi-leather-duster has logged out

**REVIEW OR I WILL NEVER UPDATE AGAIN! lol i cant do that cause of the pledge i took (pledge on profile) but seriously review**


	4. AN READ ANYWAY!

**A/N (sorry)**

**Okay, I had to do it! I have the next chapter typed up and submitted but I will NOT post until I get reviews. Anyone on any story, but I wanted all the reviews I have to equal 10 in all before I post anything. COME ON! It's a small number too! PLEASE! **

**-Camz**


	5. Who are you anyway?

**Big shout outs to my first reviewer Hailie!**

Flowergirl has logged on

Super-teacher has logged on

Flowergirl: Who are you?

Super-teacher: No one.

Flowergirl: Okay… Im going up to the roof…

Super-teacher: Take me there.

Flowergirl: Um… no.

Dragonlady has logged on

Dragonlady: Good morning Rose

Super-teacher: Good morning beautiful

Dragonlady: …?

Flowergirl: Seriously, who are you dude?

Dragonlady: *reads above text* YEAH! WHO ARE YOU?

Smexi-leather-duster has logged on

Smexi-leather-duster: Hi girls, Stan.

Flowergirl: STAN! THAT'S YOU!

Super-teacher: LOL :)

Flowergirl: ?

Smexi-leather-duster: I dared him to speak in song titles all day.

Flowergirl: Oh… I get it.

Dragonlady: Lol :) is a song?

Flowergirl: *facepalm* yes liss

Dragonlady: brb

_ 4 minutes later_ **(Every1 has logged out but lissa)**

Dragonlady: OMG! THAT SONG IS SICK!

Dragonlady: Guys?

Dragonlady: Fine, be that way.

Dragonlady has logged out


	6. Name Switch

Flowergirl has logged on

Dragonlady has logged on

Flowergirl: lol I have an idea!

Dragonlady: What?

Flowergirl: lets switch names!

Dragonlady: COOL!

Flowergirl: We will have to act like each other so no 'NICE GIRL' crap

Dragonlady: okay and no 'I will kick your $$' stuff

Flowergirl: fine.

Flower girl has logged out

Dragonlady has logged out

Dragonlady has logged on

Flower girl has logged on

Dragonlady has erased previous conversation

Flowergirl: You can do that?

Dragonlady: Yep.

Smexi-leather-duster has logged on

Smexi-pyro has logged on

Drunken-spirit has logged on

Flowergirl: Hey comrade

Dragonlady: Hi Christian, Adrian, Guardian Belikov

Smexi-leather-duster: Hello Roza, Hello Princess

Smexi-pyro: Hi Liss. Attic at 8?

Dragonlady: Sure

Flowergirl: ! I have to do homework.

Dragonlady: OH! Well I don't want to distract you from your homework sorry. **(LOL nice save)**

Flowergirl: Thank you, Lissa

Dragonlady and Flowergirl have entered private message

Dragonlady: It's a good thing I had a good save ready for that slip up. That could have blown our cover!

Flowergirl and Dragonlady have exited private message

Flowergirl: You can have your magic attic time from 6-7

Smexi-pyro: Magic? I didn't know you enjoyed being in lissa's head that much.\

Smexi-leather-duster: …Rose?

Flowergirl: Should I tell them?

Dragonlady: No. I wanna do it.

Dragonlady: we switched MSN names.

Flowergirl: I am LISSA!

Dragonlady: I am Rose!

Flowergirl has logged out

Dragonlady has logged out

Smexi-leather-duster: I am going to forget this happened before I kill you for hitting on Rose.

Drunken-spirit: I never said anything. Vodka anyone?

Smexi-pyro: Sure. I need to forget I hit on Rose. EW!

Smexi-pyro has logged out

Smexi-leather-duster has logged out

Drunken-spirit has logged out

**Okay should the next chapter be last or should I keep going? REVIEW!**


	7. I need help!

**A N again! Sorry! **

**Okay I am trying to update and I am drawing a total blank. HELP ME! Review the story with ideas or PM me but I NEED HELP! **

**love you all-camy**


	8. Spilled Beans

**Im using Badass Hathaway's idea. Thanks :)**

Guest stars:

Best-Boss (Kirova)

Super-teacher (Stan)

Guardian-Mom (Janine)

Everyone has logged on **(I'm feeling lazy)**

Flowergirl: Mom? Kirova? Stan? Why are you here?

Best-Boss: Monitoring.

Drunken-spirit: Coolzzddssssssss!

Flowergirl: …?

Dragonlady: He's drunk.

Flowergirl: oh…

Best-Boss: Mr. Ivashkov! Alcohol is not allowed!

Drunken-spirit: Neither is Roossies revaasensip wwwwiiiiiifff Beellikog!

Guardian-mom: WHAT!

Flowergirl: You can't believe him! He's drunk!

Smexi-leather-duster: Oh course not. You guys know me. Am I a pedophile?

Drunken-spirit: YES!

Flowergirl: NO!

Best-Boss: I don't think so… But we need a firsthand opinion…

Smexi-leather-duster: TASHA!

Best-Boss: I'll call her.

Kirova, Stan and Janine have logged out **(Still too lazy for the MSN names.)**

Flowergirl: Tasha? What did you do with Tasha?

Smexi-leather-duster has logged out

Flowergirl: Oh no he didn't.

Drunken-spirit: Oh yes he did. Kill him.

Flowergirl has logged out

Drunken-spirit: SUCSCESS!

Everyone logs out


	9. Adrian's Plan

**Okay I found an internet connection up here so here you go!**

Flowergirl has lgged on

Drunken-spirit has logged on

Flowergirl: I can't believe Dimitri slept with Tasha!

Drunken-spirit: I have an idea…

Flowergirl: Let me guess, we pretend that we are together?

Drunken-spirit: yes

Flowergirl has deleted previous messages

Flowergirl: Okay

Smexi-leather-duster has logged on

Smexi-leather-duster: Okay what?

Flowergirl: Okay, I will date Adrian

Smexi-leather-duster: Oh no…

Drunken-spirit: OH YEAH! SUCK ON THAT CRADDLE ROBBER! Burn!

Flowergirl: So…

Drunken-spirit: Come here I have a surprise for you!

Flowergirl: Cool

Flowergirl has logged out

Drunken-spirit has logged out

Dragonlady has logged on

Dragonlady: *reads text above* Oh heck no

Smexi-pyro has logged on

Smexi-pyro: *reads above text* lets hack his webcam!

-meanwhile-

Rose and Adrian are making out just in case anyone spies on them.

-back on track-

Smexi-pyro: Oh my god!

Smexi-leather-duster: ROZA! WHY?

Dragonlady: Yes! At last!

Smexi-leather-duster: guess im out of the picture

Smexi-pyro: OH NO!

Dragonlady: oh no!

Smexi-leather-duster: Oh no!

Kool-aid-man has logged on

Kool-aid-man: OH YEAH!

Kool-aid-man has logged off

Smexi-pyro: WTF?

Dragonlady: IDK

Smexi-leather-duster has logged off

Dragonlady: well… Rose is to distracted to get in my head…

Smexi-pyro: I like the way you think.

Dragonlady has logged off

Smexi-pyro has logged off

**Review please! Luv you! 3 **


	10. Bipolar Dimitri

**Your reviews made me smile :)**

Flowergirl has logged on

Smexi-leather-duster has logged on

Flowergirl: Awkward…

Smexi-leather-duster: Very…

Flowergirl: goodbye

Smexi-leather-duster: ?

Flowergirl: Adrians here

Flowergirl has logged off

Smexi-leather-duster: all alone…

Dragonlady has logged on

Smexi-pyro has logged on

Dragonlady: You know, this isn't the first time you've been depressed.

Smexi-leather-duster: ?

Dragonlady: Read BACKWARDS.

-5 minutes later-

Smexi-leather-duster: OMG I hate Karaoke Kitten now!

Dragonlady: No you don't. Read New York Another Crossover

-5 minutes later-

Smexi-leather-duster: I love Karaoke Kitten!

Smexi-pyro: Are you bipolar?

Smexi-leather-duster: Maybe

Drunken-spirit has logged on

Smexi-leather-duster: Oh no…

Dragonlady: Oh no…

Smexi-pyro: Oh no…

Kool-aid-man has logged on

Kool-aid-man: OH YEAH!

Kool-aid-man has logged off

Drunken-spirit: Would you stop doing that! **(LOL if you watch family guy you know this line)**

Smexi-leather-duster: I still don't get that…

Smexi-pyro: I'm gonna leave now…

Dragonlady: Me too…

Drunken-spirit:

Drunken-spirit: We made towers!

Dragonlady: O.o

Dragonlady has logged off

Smexi-pyro has logged off

Smexi-leather-duster has logged off

Drunken-spirit has logged off


	11. Forgive Me

**Today's guest star:**

**Fight-with-Fire = Tasha**

Fight-with-Fire has logged on

Flowergirl has logged on

Smexi-leather-duster has logged on

Smexi-leather-duster: Tasha can you explain to Rose we didn't do anything?

Fight-with-Fire: You want me to lie?

Flowergirl: O.o

Smexi-leather-duster: I mean recently!

Fight-with-Fire: oh. We haven't done anything in two years.

Smexi-leather-duster: thank you. Rose?

Flowergirl: Okay :)

Fight-with-Fire: Byesie

Fight-with-Fire has logged off

Flowergirl has logged off

Smexi-leather-duster has logged off

**Sorry its short but I did it to make Rose forgive Dimitri cuz I got jumped by the gangsters of ideas my uncle calls "Muses." watev. ReViEw! LoVe YoU!**


	12. The most important thing JK AN

**Alright, my hits bar looks like that jacked up kidde roller coaster. You know, the one the has an itty bitty bump at the front and the just goes straight? well, picture that, but going down instead of straight. Any ideas to make it climb? **

**Review and tell me what made you read this story. **

**PS, for those of you who skipped this, you might wanna read cuz if no one tells me anything I may just get bored with a useless story and delete it. So there! **

**Wait, I can't do that… *mutters "stupid pledge"* **

**Also, check out my profile. I have things on there that are VERY IMPORTANT! **


	13. If Rose Was A Boy

**Please check out my forums! (song: a very jacked up version of "if I were a boy")**

Everyone has logged on

Flowergirl: If I were a boy…

Drunkenspirit: I would be gay for a day…

Dragonlady: He'd roll out of bed in the morning

Smexi-pyro: throw on a pink sweater and go

Smexi-leather-duster: He'd watch chick flicks and cry…

Superfreak: And buy new cologne…

Cute-teddy: Get his butt kicked every day

Fight-with-Fire: Never should've come out of the closet…

Drunkenspirit: better run 'fore I die…

Flowergirl: If I were a boy

Drunkenspirit: I'd be gay for a day

Guardian-mom: I just don't understand….

Smexi-pyro: How does it feel to love a guy

Dragonlady: Who used to be a girl you wanted?

Smexi-leather-duster: better listen to Rose

Superfreak: Or prepare to hurt

Smexi-pyro: You will lose some blood you needed

Dragonlady: Cause you ignore her and her darkness

Cute-teddy: Wanted her to bust up your face!

Flowergirl: If I were a boy…

Drunkenspirit: I would be a ho-mo…

Smexi-pyro: listen 'fore your nose get broken

Dragonlady: And I have to heal all your bones…

Drunkenspirit: I would heal myself first…

Dragonlady: You can't do that weirdo…

Flowergirl: I'd tie you to a tall pole

Drunkenspirit: And I never would try to get down…

Flowergirl: If I were a boy…

Drunkenspirit: I'd be gay for a day

Guardian-mom: I still don't understand….

Smexi-pyro: How does it feel to love a guy

Dragonlady: Who used to be a girl you wanted

Smexi-leather-duster: better listen to Rose

Superfreak: Or prepare to hurt

Smexi-pyro: You will lose some blood you needed

Dragonlady: Cause you ignore her and her darkness

Cute-teddy: Wanted her to bust up your face!

Drunkenspirit: Is it too late to try to convert back?

Dragonlady: I'll cry at your wake

Smexi-pyro: Cause she'll kill you for that

Flowergirl: No I'll just wait for him…

Flowergirl: To forget.

Drunkenspirit: I don't like boys…

Guardian-mom: I still don't understand

Dragonlady: None of us understand…

Flowergirl: Why the heck do we keep singing?

Smexi-leather-duster: When we could log off easily…

Flowergirl: Listen to me!

Flowergirl: Before I make your face hurt!

Flowergirl: How bout we all log off?

Flowergirl: But not till the signals given!

Dragonlady: At different times so the sites not destroyed…

Drunkenspirit: I will never like boys…

Everyone has logged off.

**Before you look it up on YouTube, I will have you know I wrote the remix. Ta Da!**

**Check out my forums.**


	14. Charlie The Unicorn Parody

**Any ideas for after this? Cuz I got nothing. I love my reviews and as long as you press that button at the bottom I am a happy camper.**

**I do not own VA or Charlie the Unicorn 3**

**Charecters:**

**Rose/Charlie**

**Lissa/Pink**

**Christian/Blue**

**Adrian/Goat-seal**

**Dimitri/Starfish**

**Mia/Catfish**

**Eddie/Jellyfish**

**Tasha/swordfish**

**Janine/Carpfish**

**Stan/Shrimp**

Flowergirl: *walking alone in a forest*

Smexi-pyro and Dragonlady: Charlieeee.

Flowergirl: Hello? Is someone there?

Smexi-pyro and Dragonlady: Charlieeee.

Flowergirl: What? What do you want?

(silence)

Flowergirl: *grunts*

Smexi-pyro and Dragonlady: *materialize in a flash of light, wearing sunglasses and futuristic-looking things around there necks* Charlie!

Flowergirl: Gah! Ah! Give me a heart attack, that's fine!

Smexi-pyro: We're from the future, Charlie!

Flowergirl: Oh, I bet.

Dragonlady: The world is in perillll.

Smexi-pyro: All that is good has been consumed by evil!

Dragonlady: *eye begins to glow* The end is nigh! Nighhh!

*Pink and Blue disappear into a smoky grey cloud, where several copies of Blue and Pink's heads in various sizes emerge then disappear back into the cloud*

Flowergirl: Yep, so that was the scariest thing I've ever seen.

Smexi-pyro: Come with us to the future!

Dragonlady: We need your help to finish our snowman!

Flowergirl: Snowman? What are you going on about?

Smexi-pyro: There's no time to explain!

Dragonlady: Grab onto our tongues!

Flowergirl: How do I-

Smexi-pyro and Dragonlady: Blehhh!

*Blue and Pink's tongues shoot out of their mouths and drape themselves on Charlie*

Flowergirl: Ohhhh that is so gross!

*the three dissapear in a flash of white light, then reappear in a similar flash exactly where they were before*

*Blue and Pink's Future Costumes have disappeared*

Smexi-pyro: Charlie, we're here!

Dragonlady: In the futureee! (blows party horn)

Flowergirl: This looks exactly the same!

Smexi-pyro: Shhhh, you'll wake the Umu.

Flowergirl: (blinks) Umu?

Dragonlady: We need to get to the river

Smexi-pyro: And we gotta be sneaky.

*Blue and Pink start floating in the air, and bending their legs like they're made of rubber*

Dragonlady: We gotta be sneaky, Charlie, sneaky.

Flowergirl: Yah, there's no way I can do that with my legs.

Dragonlady: Oh no! Listen!

Smexi-pyro: The Umu has awoken! Run!

Flowergirl: What are you- I don't hear anything!

Smexi-pyro: Hurry! Look out for the Yomyoms!

Dragonlady: They're everywherrrrrrre!

Flowergirl: What am I missing here?

Smexi-pyro: Narshlobs! Coming in from above!

Dragonlady: Evasive maneuvers! *Starts to float away* Neh! Nyehhh!  
Smexi-pyro: Charlie! Look out for the Bleh-bleh-bleh!

Flowergirl: *groans* Can I go home yet?

*Cuts to a river with a large duck-shaped boat which Pink and Blue are already on*

Dragonlady: Charlie, get on the duck!

Smexi-pyro: The Bleh-bleh-bleh are right behind us!

Flowergirl: I think I'll take my chances with the Oompoos and the Wawas.

Dragonlady: Oh no! A Narshlob has got Charlie!

Smexi-pyro: Quickly! Grab onto our tongues!

Smexi-pyro and Dragonlady: Bleh!

*Blue and Pink's tongues shoot out of there mouths and drape over Charlie*

Flowergirl: Oh! Aw, really? Again with the tongues?

*Cuts to Charlie, Pink and Blue on the duck-boat, riding down the river.*

Smexi-pyro: Ring, ring.

Dragonlady: Hellooo?

Smexi-pyro: Ring, ring.

Dragonlady: H-he-hellooo?

Smexi-pyro: Ring, ring.

Dragonlady: Helloooooo?

Smexi-pyro: Ring, ring.

Dragonlady: Hello?

Smexi-pyro: ...Ring, ring.

Flowergirl: You have a bad connection!

Smexi-pyro: Time to go down below!

Dragonlady: Into the liquid abyss!

*The duck-boat begins to sink into the river*

Flowergirl: Oh my God, hey, hey! Hey I can't swim! Or breathe underwater!

Smexi-pyro: Ring, ring.

Dragonlady: Hello?

Flowergirl: I'm serious, I'm going to drown!

*talking over Charlie*

Smexi-pyro: Ring, ring.

Dragonlady: Hellooo?

Smexi-pyro: Ring, ring.

Dragonlady: Hellooo?

Flowergirl: What does this have to do with snowmen?

Smexi-pyro: Ring, ring.

Dragonlady: Helloooblubblubblub

*duckboat sinks into the river with Charlie, Pink and Blue on it*

*Cuts to scene where the duckboat is floating to the floor of what looks to be ruins of a castle*

Smexi-pyro: See, Charlie? Look!

Dragonlady: This is where we've hidden the snowman!

Flowergirl: Yah, to save the world, right. I'm not even gonna ask how I'm still alive. 'Cause you know what I think? I think I died long ago and you two are my internal punishment.

Smexi-pyro: You're like a constant downer, huh?

*Cuts to scene a where Charlie, Pink, and Blue are walking through the ruins*

Dragonlady: To get to the snowman we need to first pass-(camera zooms out to reveal a door standing alone in front of the trio) the Dooooor!

Smexi-pyro: The Dooooor!

Flowergirl: The Door?

Dragonlady: Th-the Door!

Flowergirl: What is the Door?

Smexi-pyro: The Door is everything!

Dragonlady: All that once was and all that will be!

*The door begins to float and multicolored light begin to flash*

Smexi-pyro: The Door controls Time and Space!

Dragonlady: Love and Death!

Smexi-pyro: The Door can see into your mind!

Dragonlady: The Door can see into your SOUL!

Flowergirl: Really, the Door can do all that?

Dragonlady: Heh heh, no…

*Cuts to a scene where Charlie, Blue and Pink are walking through the ruins again.*

Smexi-pyro: We're almost there, Charlie. It's right at the end of this-Oh my God it's a whale!

Dragonlady: Nooooo! Whaaaale!

*Shadow of a whale passes over the trio*

(silence)

*Shadow moves on*

Smexi-pyro: Just a few more steps and-Oh my God it's a Narwhale!

Dragonlady: Noooo! Narwhaaaaale! Narwhale of deathhhhh! It's gonna kill us!

*Shadow of a Narwhale passes over the trio*

(Silence)

*Shadow moves on*

Smexi-pyro: It's right up ahead now! You can see the-Oh my God it's a-

Flowergirl: Stop it! Stop it! I don't care about each and every sea creature you see!

Dragonlady: But, Charlie! They care about you!

*Music begins as a beam of light covers Charlie and he begins to float upwards*

Flowergirl: Oh, no. No! No! Noo!

*Charlie lands on the top of a pillar, and what seems to be a goat-seal hybrid floats on screen with a bunch of balloons then lets them go.*

Drunkenspirit: *singing* When, you're feeling all alone, the world's a drone, and nobody's shown any love to you,

Flowergirl: *speaking* I can't tell if you're adorable or creepy.

Drunkenspirit: *singing* When, you're heart is cold as stone, just change your tone, get rid of that groan, and the world will too!

Flowergirl: Probably gonna go with creepy.

Drunkenspirt: 'Cause Swordfishes-

Fight-with-Fire: Love you.

Drunkenspirit: Jellyfishes-

Cute-teddy: Love you.

Drunkenspirit: Starfishes-

Smexi-leather-duster: I LOVE YOU!

Drunken-spirit: You know it's true. Catfishes-

Superfreak: Love you.

Drunkenspirit: Carpfishes-

Gaurdian-mom: Love you.

Drunken-spirit: Blowfishes-

*Starfish cuts in front of blowfish*

Smexi-leather-duster: STARFISH REALLY LOVES YOU!

Drunken-spirit: In the ocean blue!

*Shrimp wearing a golden chain around his neck and sunglasses appears with a bright orange background and begins to rap*

Super-teacher: Lungfish, Blackfish, Alligator, Icefish. Armourhead, Hammerhead, Anaconda ,Flathead. Manta Ray, Sting Ray, Fangtooth Moray. Goblin shark, Grass Carp, Round River Bat Ray. Noodlefish, Hagfish, Man O' War, Ladyfish. Black Eel, Baby seal, Sprat, Koi, Electric Eel. Lamprey, Pejerey, Yellow-edged Moray. Salmon Shark, Sleeper Shark, Featherback and Eagle Ray!

*cuts back to Charlie and the Goat-seal*

Drunkenspirit: Well, you can ignore this plea. That's fine with me, But one day you'll see, That my words are true!

Flowergirl: Please stop singing to me.

Drunkenspirit: What if, You find that you agree? I guarantee, That you will soon be Feeling the love too!

Flowergirl: I can't wait.

Drunkenspirit: 'Cause Swordfishes-

Fight-with-Fire: Love you.

Drunken-spirit: Jellyfishes-

Cute-teddy: Love you.

Drunkenspirit: Starfishes-

Smexi-leather-duster: I WANT TO BE WITH YOU FOREVER!

Drunken-spirit: You know it's true! Catfishes-

Superfreak: Love you.

Drunkenspirit: Carpfishes-

Guardian-mom: Love you.

Drunkenspirit: Blowfishes-

*Starfish cuts in front of blowfish*

Smexi-leather-duster: STARFISH! LOVE ME! LOVE ME!

Drunkenspirit: In the ocean BLUEEE!

*Goat-seal floats off a bit and explodes*

*music ends*

Flowergirl: *floats back down to the ground* Oh, there goes everyone exploding. *camera zooms out to reveal a nose-less snowman standing on a pillar* Oh, hey, look at that. Hey guys! I found the snowman! What did you want me to do? Guys?

*green tendrils of smoke start rising from the ground.*

Flowergirl: What the-Oh, sleeping gas! Of course. Why did I expect any different?

*Charlie collapses, the screen goes black*

*cuts to screen with Charlie laying on the ground in a field of tundra, and it's snowing. His horn is gone.*

Charlie: *wakes up* Uh, oh, oh! Where am I? Hey! What happened to my horn?

*camera zooms out to reveal the snowman with Charlie's horn as its nose*

Flowergirl: Come on, really! What did that accomplish? Why would- *camera zooms out to reveal a pink glob in the snowman's side* Oh, look it's my kidney.


	15. Audio Chat

**Alright, here's a longer chapter. I used dreamless31596's idea from her review, thanks! **

Flowergirl has logged on

Flowergirl: All alone in the Land of Oz…

Flowergirl has turned on Audio Recorder

*Rose starts to sing random songs*

Drunken-spirit has logged on

*Rose, oblivious to Adrian, begins singing a new song-"the Only Exception"*

Drunken-spirit: LOL Rose singing to me?

Flowergirl: Adrian! When did you get on?

Drunken-spirit: Right before you started singing the Only Exception

*Rose groans in audio recorder*

Flowergirl: Tell anyone and I will murder you.

Drunken-spirit: I won't tell anyone you sang if you keep singing.

*Rose begins singing "She Wolf"*

*Adrian calls the others and tells them to log on but not to type anything*

**(Italics= audio)**

Flowergirl: _Sitting across the bar, staring right at her prey, its going well so far, she's gonna get her way._

Smexi-leather-duster has logged on

Dragonlady has logged on

Smexi-pyro has logged on

Cute-teddy has logged on

Superfreak has logged on **(LOL forgot about Ed and Mia didn't you?)**

Flowergirl: _There's a she wolf in your closet, open up and set it free.*rose howls* There's a she wolf in your closet, let it out so it can breathe!_

*the song ends and everyone turns on audio*

Dragonlady: _Go Rose!_

Drunken-spirit: _Sexy song, Rose._

Smexi-leather-duster: _Your singing is amazing Roza!_

Flowergirl: _Adrian! You said you wouldn't tell!_

Drunken-spirit: _I didn't tell them you sang. I told them to log on and listen._

Flowergirl: _Stupid loopholes. _

Dragonlady: _Ohh… *giggles* Christian back up a sec… _

Flowergirl: _*Screams* Oh my god! Turn off your Audio Record! I _so_ don't wanna hear it!_

Superfreak: _Seriously! Gross!_

Flowergirl: _You don't know the half of it. _

Dragonlady has logged off

Smexi-pyro has logged off

Flowergirl: _Better. I'm out!_

Everyone else: _Bye!_

Everyone has logged out

**Okay, I love this story so much I don't think it will ever stop.**


	16. Gir

**I fell while running so now my ribs and legs hurt so now I figured I might as well write something while I sit here.**

**I do not own VA or Invader Zim. Or *sniffles* Gir. OKAY I SAID IT!**

Everyone has logged on

Flowergirl and Drunkenspirit have logged out.

Smexi-pyro: ?

Dragonlady: Grrr…

Superfreak: YAY! Gir! I got monkeyz in me!

Cute-teddy: O.o

Dragonlady: Not that Gir.

Superfreak: Oh.

Smexi-leather-duster: I love Gir!

Smexi-pyro: O.o

Flowergirl has logged on

Flowergirl: Hi.

Flowergirl: *reads above text* I had a coupon!

Cute-teddy: Im confused

Smexi-leather-duster: Two for me and one for you.

Smexi-pyro: WTF is going on here?

Dragonlady: Invader Zim.

Everyone besides those quoting Gir: Oh…

Everyone has logged off

**Okay, sorry for the shortness but i will pay you back with cupcakes for reviewers and an extra long chappie next time. thanks! Gir, Iambi and me all love you! **

**PS- Check out my profile :)**


	17. MY CAPS IS STUCK!

**This is gonna wind up being like 100 chapters cuz I never plan on stopping.**

Flowergirl has logged on

Smexi-leather-duster has logged on

Flowergirl: I am watching Edward Scissorhands

Smexi-leather-duster: Im watching some Encore movie

Flowergirl: O.o

Dragonlady has logged on

Dragonlady: *reads above text*The Notebook?

Smexi-leather-duster: …no…

Flowergirl: Don't make me come over there

Smexi-leather-duster: ….Yes…

Drunkenspirit has logged on

Drunkenspirit: *reads above text*

Smexi-leather-duster: 3…

Flowergirl: 2…

Dragonlady: 1…

Drunkenspirit: LOL ROTFL LAMO OMFG!

Flowergirl: Always happens.

Drunkenspirit: OH NO! ITS STUCK ON CAPSLOCK!

Flowergirl: *facepalm*

Drunkenspirit: I CANT LOG OFF UNTIL ITS GONE! I'LL BE HERE FOREVER!

Dragonlady: Oh no! **(again?)**

Smexi-leather-duster: Oh no! **(You have got to be kidding me…)**

Flowergirl: Oh no! **(here it comes)**

Kool-aid-man has logged on

Kool-aid-man: Oh yeah!

Kool-aid-man has logged off

Dragonlady: I still don't get that…

Flowergirl: Never again are we doing a group "oh no!"

Dragonlady: Oh no!

Smexi-leather-duster: Oh no!

Kool-aid-man has logged on

Kool-aid-man: Oh yeah!

Kool-aid-man has logged off

Flowergirl: STOP IT!

Flowergirl: OH NO NOW MY CAPS IS STUCK!

Drunkenspirit: REALLY? YOURS TOO?

Flowergirl: no you idiot just press caps lock again.

Drunkenspirit: tacos… hey it works!

Flowergirl: …tacos?

Drunkenspirit: Its my test word.

Everyone besides Adrian: Oh….

Everyone has logged off


	18. Cronofimia AN

**Disease: **Cronofimia

**Symptoms: **Headaches, Fatigue, Fever, Hallucinations, Sudden Thirst, Random Pains, Random Outbursts

**I find people with this extremely hilarious so I am posting a story about it. Who should I give it to? Anyone from any show or book or movie… just pm me or review!**


	19. Twilight Battles

**I am using an idea from ****Princezzp1226. I watched Eclipse a few days ago and have made a chart.**

**Awesome Scale of 1-10:**

**Eclipse: 5**

**New Moon: 4**

**Twilight: 2**

**The books were better.**

**I do not own Vampire Academy or *gag* Twilight.**

Everyone has logged on

Everyone has activated video/audio chat

*Rose's video shows her wearing a Team Jacob shirt*

*Lissa's video shows her wearing a Team Edward shirt*

Flowergirl: _Liss! You know Jacob is cooler!_

Dragonlady: _No way! Edward sparkles!_

Drunkenspirit: _I wanna sparkle!_

*everyone gaps at him via video chat*

Dragonlady: _Anyway… Edward rules cuz he saved Bella from rapists!_

Flowergirl: _She could've handled herself! She did well in the books! And in the movie she even kneed that one dude in the balls. She was fine!_

Dragonlady: _He also killed Victoria for her!_

Flowergirl: _Jacob helped her build motorcycles. Plus he is H-O-T hot!_

Dragonlady: _So is Edward!_

Flowergirl: _Have you even looked at him in his few shirtless scenes?_

Dragonlady: _True but he is still sweeter!_

Flowergirl: _Who cares? Team Jacob!_

Dragonlady: _No! Team Edward!_

Smexi-leather-duster: _No! Team Seth! _

*everyone gaps at him via video chat*

Smexi-leather-duster: _What? He's friends with Jacob __and__ Edward. _

Smexi-pyro: _Oh! Cookies!_

Smexi-pyro has logged off

Flowergirl: _When did this chat room become the OP? __**(No offense to anyone intended)**_

Smexi-leather-duster: When Adrian logged on.

Dragonlady: Oh….

Flowergirl: Burn….

Drunkenspirit: I'm leaving. At least my cigarettes are nice to me.

Drunkenspirit has logged off with this message: I will be back!

Smexi-leather-duster: Oh no…

Dragonlady: Oh no…

-silence-

Dragonlady: Rose?

Flowergirl: Yes?

Dragonlady: It's your turn.

Flowergirl: No way. I am not bringing Kool-aid-man back here again! No freaking way!

Dragonlady: *using compulsion via video chat that for some weird reason no one is using anymore but hasn't turned off* _You will say Oh No!_

Flowergirl: Oh no!

Dragonlady: Oh no!

Smexi-leather-duster: Oh no!

-silence-

-1 minute later-

-silence-

-5 minutes later-

-silence-

-10 minutes later-

Dragonlady: Dude! Where the –censored- is Kool-aid-man!

Flowergirl: Maybe we got lucky and he died.

Kool-aid-man has logged on

Kool-aid-man: Sorry! I was busy! Do it again!

Kool-aid-man has logged off

Flowergirl: *sigh* oh no!

Dragonlady: Oh no!

Smexi-leather-duster: Oh no!

Kool-aid-man has logged on

Kool-aid-man: OH YEAH!

Kool-aid-man has logged off

Flowergirl: Never again…

Everyone has logged off

**Hey! Was that long enough? If not tell me and I will UD with a super long chappie that will take you days to read! LOL okay so…. I really need you to check out the last chapter, the Cronofimia AN, so I can tell who needs to get sick! Pweese? If you love me? **

**Ich liebe dich! (I love you in German) **


	20. Inside Joke

**I am writing the Cronofimia story. I will not tell you who gets sick though. NO MORE SPOILERS! **

**Take a seat and get comfortable because this is a LONG chappie. **

**And now for more random useless crap that you people enjoy for some strange reason…**

Flowergirl has logged on

Dragonlady has logged on

Flowergirl: I have an idea

Dragonlady: I'm not switching names again

Flowergirl: No. But why not?

Dragonlady: It was so messed up to see my boyfriend flirting with you

Flowergirl: good point

Dragonlady: So what was your plan?

Flowergirl: What plan?

Dragonlady: You said you had a plan

Flowergirl: No. I said I had an idea. Completely different.

Dragonlady: *facepalm* So what was your _idea?_

Flowergirl: Hold on.

Flowergirl has entered Private Message with Dragonlady

Flowergirl: Lets pick a key word, that people say a lot, and laugh every time they say it to mess with them. **(Me and my friend Heather do this. It's so funny. If your reading this Heather: Lattes!)**

Dragonlady: Like what?

Flowergirl: Exactly!

Dragonlady: Exactly what?

Flowergirl: ROTFL!

Dragonlady: I don't get it.

Flowergirl: Oh. Sorry. We'll use what as our word.

Dragonlady: k

Flowergirl has exited Private Message with Dragonlady

Smexi-pyro has logged on

Smexi-pyro: What up?

Flowergirl: LOL

Dragonlady: ROTFL

Smexi-pyro: What?

Flowergirl: LMAO!

Dragonlady: LOLz

Drunkenspirit has logged on

Drunkenspirit: Hello guys. What up?

Dragonlady: ROTFL

Flowergirl: LMFAO

Drunkenspirit: Did I miss something?

Smexi-pyro: I don't get it either dude

Smexi-leather-duster has logged on

Smexi-leather-duster: Hello Roza, Princess, Christian, Ivashkov. How are you?

Flowergirl: Good.

Drunkenspirit: So she laughs at us but not him?

Dragonlady: Yep.

Smexi-leather-duster: Even you can't pretend you don't know what that's about.

Flowergirl: ROTFL

Dragonlady: LOL

Smexi-pyro: WHAT?

Flowergirl: LMHO!

Dragonlady: ROTFLOL

Smexi-leather-duster: What is so funny?

Flowergirl: OMFG They keep doing it! LOL

Dragonlady: I know! ROTFL!

Smexi-pyro: Doing what?

Dragonlady: LOLz

Flowergirl: LMAO I think that's enough of that its getting old.

Dragonlady: I agree.

Smexi-pyro: Enough of what?

Flowergirl: LOL

Dragonlady: Rose I thought you said we were done with that!

Flowergirl: sorry force of habit.

Flowergirl has entered Private Message with Dragonlady

Flowergirl: We need a new word

Dragonlady: What do you have in mind?

Flowergirl: You!

Dragonlady: Like the word you or my name or just me?

Flowergirl: The word you

Dragonlady: k

Flowergirl has exited Private Message with Dragonlady

Smexi-pyro: So what did you guys talk about?

Dragonlady: ROTFL!

Flowergirl: Lol!

Drunkenspirit: WTF?

Smexi-pyro: IDK. Lissa can you explain wat you guys are laughing at?

Dragonlady: ROTFL!

Flowergirl: LMAO! Inside joke

Dragonlady: This is old. Can we stop now?

Flowergirl: Sure.

Flowergirl: I have an idea!

Dragonlady: Oh no!

Smexi-leather duster: Oh no!

Drunkenspirit: Oh-

Drunkenspirit has been disconnected

Flowergirl: HA! That will show him! No one brings that creep-o back here!

Dragonlady: Please Rose?

Flowergirl: NO!

Smexi-pyro: Oh no!

Flowergirl: No!

Dragonlady: Oh no!

Flowergirl: Never!

Smexi-leather-duster: Oh n-

Smexi-leather-duster has been disconnected

Flowergirl: I won't let it happen!

Smexi-pyro: You're no fun!

Flowergirl: Oh no-

Dragonlady: Oh no!

Smexi-pyro: Oh no!

Kool-aid-man has logged on

Kool-aid-man: OH YEAH!

Kool-aid-man has logged off

Flowergirl: -you didn't.

Flowergirl: CRAP! IM GONNA KILL YOU!

Smexi-pyro: I'm not sc-sodienonskoldklmeevdxdvegfgn

Smexi-pyro has been disconnected

Dragonlady: What did you do?

Flowergirl: You're next.

Dragonlady: What do you m-nicbiudbcinpcoa

Dragonlady has been disconnected

Flowergirl: Only me left

Rose-Vines-Of-Good has logged on

Flowergirl: Who are you?

Rose-Vines-Of-Good: I am your conscience.

Flowergirl: Okay…

Rose-Vines-Of-Good: You should not have hurt those people.

Flowergirl: Why not?

Rose-Vines-Of-Good: As long as you hurt others, you will be in pain yourself.

Flowergirl: Why does my conscience have perfect grammar?

Rose-Vines-Of-Good: A conscience helps you fix problems in your life. You have to stop taking your aggression out on people.

Flowergirl: Can you shut up and log off.

Rose-Vines-Of-Good: Why would I do that?

Flowergirl: UGH!

Flowergirl has logged off

Best-Boss has logged on

Best-Boss: Good job Deirdre.

Rose-Vines-Of-Good: No problem.

Best-Boss has logged off

Rose-Vines-Of-Good has logged off


	21. My Other Stories

**You voted for it! Here is a new chapter. **

**CHECK OUT MY PROFILE!**

Flowergirl has logged on

Smexi-pyro has logged on

Flowergirl: Hey

Smexi-pyro: Found the chocolate sandwich yet?

Flowergirl: …

Flowergirl: What?

Smexi-pyro: Cronofimia

Flowergirl: BRB

Flowergirl has logged out

Dragonlady has logged on

Dragonlady: Is Rose ready for our shopping trip?

Smexi-pyro: …

Smexi-pyro: What?

Dragonlady: Still Stuck In NY

Smexi-pyro: BRB

Smexi-pyro has logged out

Drunkenspirit has logged on

Drunkenspirit: Is Camy in here?

Dragonlady: …

Dragonlady: What?

Drunkenspirit: Rose's New Enemy

Dragonlady: BRB

Dragonlady has logged off

Smexi-leather-duster has logged on

Smexi-leather-duster: Where's your boyfriend?

Drunkenspirit: …

Drunkenspirit: What?

Smexi-leather-duster: Guy Love

Drunkenspirit: BRB

Drunkenspirit has logged off

Flowergirl has logged on

Flowergirl: That was random.

Smexi-pyro has logged on

Smexi-pyro: My body isn't torture

Dragonlady has logged on

Dragonlady: Camy sucks.

Drunkenspirit has logged on

Drunkenspirit: *shiver* so….messed…up….. *cries*

Smexi-leather-duster: What did you read?

Flowergirl: Cronofimia

Smexi-pyro: Still Stuck In NY

Dragonlady: Rose's Ney Enemy

Drunkenspirit: Guy Love

Smexi-pyro: What's Guy Love about?

Drunkenspirit: Read it *shiver*

Smexi-pyro has logged off

Flowergirl: So…. Truth or Dare?

**To be continued… **

**LOL I'm messed up. I just figured my stories wouldn't float too well with the characters. Plus, FREE ADVERTISING! Who can pass that up? **

**Send in T's or D's and I will add them.**

**Send in story titles I will advertise them.**

**Send in a random made up fan girl and I will make her stalk people.**

**ETC.**

**REVIEW!**


	22. Chick Fight

**Oh my cookie dough! I HAVE 81 REVIEWS! HOLY CRAP!**

**Okie dokie outburst over. **

**But still… 81! Wow. For this, I decided to dedicate a line to every reviewer. For this, there will be 81 lines to this chapter. Have fun.**

**(The numbers are me counting)**

1) Flowergirl has logged on

2) Smexi-leather-duster has logged on

3) Flowergirl: Hey Dimitri XD

4) Smexi-leather-duster: Hello Roza

5) Flowergirl: So…

6) Flowergirl: Watcha doin?

7) *Somewhere far away, Isabella looks up and creepy music plays*

8) Smexi-leather-duster: Typing.

9) Flowergirl: Grrr…

10) Dragonlady has logged on

11) Dragonlady: Hi guys

12) Flowergirl: Hey Liss

13) Smexi-leather-duster: Hello Princess

14) Flowergirl: Geez Dimitri! You even type formal.

15) Dragonlady: Seriously Guardian Belikov, you can call me Lissa.

16) Flowergirl: You do it too!

17) Dragonlady: What?

18) Flowergirl: Guardian Belikov! Just call him Dimitri.

19) Dragonlady: We are supposed to call guardians by their formal titles.

20) Smexi-leather-duster has logged off

21) Flowergirl: Who cares? They're supposed to call you Princess, but you make them call you Lissa.

22) Dragonlady: That's different

23) Flowergirl: How is that different?

24) Dragonlady: They might like their titles.

25) Flowergirl: I don't want to be called Guardian Hathaway.

26) Dragonlady: But you're different!

27) Flowergirl: Again with the different!

28) Smexi-pyro has logged on

29) Drunkenspirit has logged on

30) Flowergirl: Why am I different? I am a guardian. I earned my title. I just don't want it.

31) Dragonlady: You are different because if someone gives you a rule you break it.

32) Smexi-pyro: It seems we logged into a chick fight

33) Flowergirl: THAT'S NOT TRUE!

34) Dragonlady: YES IT IS!

35) Flowergirl: IS NOT!

36) Dragonlady: IS TO!

37) Flowergirl: IS NOT!

38) Dragonlady: IS TO!

39) Flowergirl: IS NOT!

40) Dragonlady: IS TO!

41) Flowergirl: IS NOT!

42) Dragonlady: IS TO!

43) Flowergirl: IS NOT!

44) Dragonlady: IS NOT!

45) Flowergirl: Thank you for agreeing with me

46) Dragonlady: DANG IT!

47) Flowergirl: You want to know something?

48) Dragonlady: WHAT?

49) Flowergirl: I'm…

50) Flowergirl: …Sorry!

51) Drunkenspirit: ROSE APOLOGIZED?

52) Dragonlady: It's the end of the world!

53) Smexi-pyro: OH NO!

54) Dragonlady: OH NO!

55) Drunkenspirit: Oh no!

56) Kool-aid-man has logged on

57) Kool-aid-man: OH YEAH!

58) Kool-aid-man has failed a log off attempt

59) Kool-aid-man has failed a log off attempt

60) Kool-aid-man has failed a log off attempt

61) Kool-aid-man has failed a log off attempt

62) Kool-aid-man: Alright, who messed up the log off system?

63) Flowergirl: I DID!

64) Dragonlady: So now none of us can log off until Rose undoes it

65) Flowergirl: About that… um… funny story, really….

66) Drunkenspirit: You don't know how, do you?

67) Flowergirl: I really don't.

68) Kool-aid-man: …So I'm stuck here?

69) Flowergirl: Pretty much.

70) Dragonlady: Yeah

71) Drunkenspirit: That about sums it up.

72) Smexi-pyro: How long do you think it will be before Rose can lift the block?

73) Dragonlady: Awhile.

74) Smexi-pyro: So we just… sit here?

75) Dragonlady: We can walk away from our computers you know.

76) Flowergirl: But then anyone can type something as us

77) Dragonlady: Oh… Right... Oops.

78) Flowergirl: …

79) Dragonlady: …

80) Smexi-pyro: …

81) Drunkenspirit: … I never?

**Dude the story was easy but the NUMBERS! They made me all tired and junk.**

**SO REVIEW! Don't be an anti-tot! (ROTFL Inside joke LUV YA MOLLI FROG!) **


	23. Locked, Gay, Random Crap

**OMG I AM SO F ING SORRY FOR NEGLECTING MY STORIES YOU SHOULD ALL THROW ROCKS AT ME WHILE I RUN AWAY SCREAMING BECAUSE I AM A BAD AUTHORESS!**

**Well, now that that's over…**

**If any of you watch Glee or play Kingdom Hearts, go check out YaoiFangirlOnTheLoose. She is my GURL! **

**The two of us and 3 of our other friends are writing a story together on there called "Field Trip." It's a Glee story. **

**WARNING: SOME GAYNESS IN HERE! HOMOPHOBES CLICK OUT **_**NOW!**_

(Please remember Kool-Aid-Man is still here. They were playing I Never when we left off. They have 10 points each at the start of the story and they subtract one every time.)

Flowergirl: I never... HAD SEX IN AN ATTIC!

Smexi-pyro: DANG! 9.

Dragonlady: 9. I never had a dirty dream about Rose.

Drunkenspirit: 9.

Smexi-pyro: 8

Kool-Aid-Man: … 9 …

Flowergirl: O.o

Dragonlady: I don't even wanna know.

Kool-Aid-Man: I never kissed someone of my same gender.

Flowergirl: 9

Dragonlady: 8

Drunkenspirit: 8

Smexi-pyro: …7…

Everyone else: O.o

Smexi-pyro: NEVER, I repeat NEVER, get drunk in Adrian's room. Crazy shiz happens.

Everyone but Christian and Adrian: O.o

Dragonlady: Uh… guys…

Drunkenspirt: Don't. Ask.

Flowergirl: LOL. I KNEW IT!

Smexi-pro: STFU

Flowergirl: MAKE ME FLAMESILOCKS!

Smexi-pyro: GRR! RUN, BISHNET!

Dragonlady: GUYS!

Smexi-pyro: Sorry.

Flowergirl: *cough* Whipped *cough*

Smexi-pyro: Shuddup

Drunkenspirit: Um... ima gonna… go…

Drunkenspirit has failed a logout attempt

Drunkenspirt: ****! I FORGOT ABOUT THAT ******* THING! ROSE! TURN THE ****** ****** THING OFF!

Drunkenspirit has been muted for profanity

Flowergirl: ROTFL XD

Smexi-pyro: He's right. You should be working on taking the block down.

Flowergirl: DEFEND YOUR MAN, HOTHEAD!

Smexi-pyro: OH STHU ROSE! FOX THE **** **** ******** ********************************************************************* FIREWALL!

Smexi-pyro has been muted for profanity

Flowergirl: Alright, don't get your panties in a twist. I'm working on it!

-3 hours later-

Firewall has been disabled

Everyone: WOO HOO!

Kool-Aid-Man: OH YE- oh forget it.

Kool-Aid-Man has logged off

-Pause-

Flowergirl: *shrugs*

Everyone has logged off

**Yes! AN UD! WOOP WOOP!**

**And I have a lot of work this week, so I will try to get in a REALYY long chappie as soon as possible to tithe you over.**

**PS- Have any of you seen A Very Potter Musical-Sequel?**

**If so… Did you get my text?**


	24. Word

**ATTENTION: THIS COULD BE THE LAST CHAPTER! THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED/FAVED/ALERTED ME AND THIS STORY!**

**I mean… 96 reviews! THAT'S INSANE! IM SOSOSOSOSOSOO HAPPY!**

**I may write another one! But I wanted to ask you guys to do me a favor and check out my profile, there is a link to my DeviantART page and a notice about my story merging. **

**Thanks again! I love you all! **

**Let's see if we can make 96 become 100! :D**

***SPOILERS FOR LAST SACRAFICE***

Flowergirl has logged on

Flowergirl: HHHHHHHEEEEEELLLLLLOOOOOO!

Drunkenspirit has logged on

Drunkenspirit: Hey cheater-cheater-pumpkin-eater.

Flowergirl: Cheater? WTH Adrian? And I don't even LIKE pumpkins.

Drunkenspirit: Have you read Last Sacrifice?

Flowergirl: No…

Drunkenspirit: Never mind. I won't ruin it. So how's Lissa doing? Oh, wait, NEVER MIND.

Smexi-pyro has logged on

Flowergirl: Did someone drug your Cheerios this morning Adrian?

Smexi-pyro: WAIT WHAT!

Flowergirl: Your boyfriend's on crack.

Smexi-pyro: …Who are you talking to?

Drunkenspirit: Who's boyfriend?

Both: IM CONFUSED

Flowergirl: You two.

Smexi-pyro and Drunkenspirit: Oh….

Both: WAIT WHAT! 

Smexi-pyro: At this point I am not sure if we are saying "no" or "on."

Flowergirl: …WWWWWOOOOOOOWWWW….

Flowergirl: You boys are…challenged.

Drunkenspirit: I AM A SPARKLY VAMPIRE PRINCESS IN A UNICORN GARDEN!

Smexi-pyro: ^ word.

Flowergirl: ….What?

Dragonlady has logged on

Flowergirl: LISSA! SAVE MEH FROM DA CRAZEH PEPOS!

Dragonlady: I hacked them.

Flowergirl: OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Flowergirl: Wait…what?

Dragonlady: I asked Christian for his password…and for some reason he had Adrian's….

Flowergirl: BROMANCE :D

Drunkenspirit: I give up.

Drunkenspirit has logged out

Smexi-pyro: ^ Word.

Smexi-pyro has logged out

Flowergirl: Go make sure your boy toy doesn't make out with clove breath.

Dragonlady: Nice to know we're on the same page

Flowergirl: Well I can read your mind XD

Dragonlady: If they are making out I need you to help me punch him :D

Flowergirl: Can do XD

Dragonlady has logged out

Flowergirl: All 

Smexi-leather-duster has logged on

Flowergirl: Hey Comrade you seen Adrian or Christian cuz they logged out and we have no idea where they went and we have a suspicion they are making out cuz during the time we were locked into the chat room by a firewall I built we played I never and Kool Aid Man was there and was all "I never kissed someone of my same gender" and we ALL subtracted a point and Christian and Adrian confessed to getting drunk and making out and now I was picking on them and they logged out and- NEVER MIND LISSA FOUND THEM! LOL THEY WERE STARING AT EACH OTHER LIKE THEY WERE SO GONNA MAKE OUT! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL XD

Smexi-leather-duster: ……

Dragonlady has logged on

Drunkenspirit has logged on

Smexi-pyro has logged on

Flowergirl: staring contest, boys?

Drunkenspirit: STFU…and actually, that WAS what we were doing. (Staring contest, not making out)

Smexi-pyro: Don't make assumptions! *sets fire to Rose's hair*

Flowergirl: PPPPPPPSSSSHHHH that's the BEST you can do?

Smexi-pyro: …

Smexi-pyro: *sets fire to Dimitri's hair*

Flowergirl: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO

Smexi-leather-duster: Alight… Im leaving…training?

Flowergirl: Right behind you.

Smexi-leather duster has logged out

Flowergirl has logged out

Smexi-pyro: Ha-ha… behind…

Drunkenspirit: … WWWOOOOOWWWW….

Drunkenspirit: I refuse to participate in such foolishness. Good day sir.

Drunkenspirit has logged out

Smexi-pyro: But-

Drunken spirit has logged on

Drunkenspirit: I SAID GOOD DAY!

Drunkenspirit has logged out

Smexi-pyro: ...

Dragonlady: …He's better than Kool Aid Man.

Smexi-pyro: ^ word.

_FIN_

_**Thank you to all who have read this far and have reached the end with me. You are all big inspiration. I will be writing another story like this one, but I have to finish my other stories first. The New Mori is probably next for an update, as is Random Vampires. Thank you again.**_

_**I also wanted to inform you all that I am in the middle of (read: just started) writing a book. Yes, a real book. It will be jam packed with humor, romance, angst, and total WTF moments. **_

_**Updates for what I will be doing for everything will be posted in my journal on DeviantART. The link is on my profile.**_

_**I hope you all are happy with how this ended. I tried to cut it off at a humorous point. **_

_**Thank you once more, **_

_**~Camy.**_


End file.
